


Lifelocked

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur's no longer a hooker & his heart of gold belongs to Merlin now. </p>
<p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/502646">Liplocked</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelocked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ: http://millionstar.livejournal.com/193791.html

Eyes still heavy with sleep, Merlin reached out and gently poked Arthur in the arm. 

_Flesh. Warm, soft flesh._

"Merlin."

He jumped; he hadn't expected Arthur to be awake.

"Why are you poking me again?"

The brunet shrugged, lower lip snagged between his teeth.

"You do it every morning," the blond smiled, pulling Merlin close, "ever since I moved in." Merlin remained silent as Arthur pressed a kiss to one of his bare shoulders. "Tellllll me," he sang.

Merlin merely shook his head, his mop of messy black hair shaking. He blinked slowly and time seemed to stop as Arthur watched his eyelashes flutter gorgeously. 

"Filthy secret keeper," he whispered.

Merlin rolled his eyes but did not speak. Arthur smiled fondly and shook his head.

"Secret soap opera lover."

The beginnings of a smile began to manifest on the sleepy brunet's face. It took the blond's breath away and before he could stop himself he cupped Merlin's cheek with his warm hand and spoke again. 

"Beautiful boy. Nothing compares to you." 

Merlin's face immediately scrunched up in distaste; he, incredulously, still couldn't take a compliment from Arthur without protesting. He'd remained silent because he couldn't admit what was in his heart. How could he tell Arthur that he poked him in the arm every morning because, even now, he could barely believe that he was living this particular life? That even now, after all this time, a small part of Merlin was worried that perhaps Arthur wasn't real, that he was simply a ghost sent to haunt his dreams at night. 

Every morning was a revelation when you were lucky enough to experience it in the arms of someone that you loved. Merlin felt as though he were the luckiest person walking the face of the planet. Yes, Merlin was indeed a romantic at heart, but it was justified, especially on this particular morning. 

"Can you actually believe it? Our first year," Merlin whispered, linking their fingers together.

"No, I can't," Arthur answered, a lump forming in his throat, "it's like a dream."

"The best dream ever."

It would be an understatement to say that this particular proclamation put a smile on Arthur's face. "So many firsts this year, Merlin," he mused. 

Merlin stretched. "My first kiss."

"My first boyfriend."

"Your _last_ boyfriend." 

"Your first prostitute." 

Merlin hit him with his pillow, the two of them giggling. "Your first meeting with Morgana."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, then shut it abruptly. He blushed. "Oh, God."

_"There's nothing to be worried about."_

_"Gwaine says she's the scariest person he knows," Arthur replied, his eyes darting nervously around the crowded room. He swallowed, Merlin grinning at how nervous his new boyfriend was at the simple prospect of meeting one of Merlin's oldest and dearest friends._

_"Arthur. This is Gwaine we're talking about. He's afraid of everything."_

_"True."_

_"Besides, you'll see-"_

_"Merlin!"_

_A beautiful, dark-haired young woman was heading in their direction with a smile on her face that immediately turned into an expression of shock as her eyes landed on Arthur._

_That was nothing compared to Arthur's reaction._

_The recognition was instantaneous and heartburn-inducing and could only be described as a special kind of humiliation. He wanted to fall through the floor, or possibly disappear. Hell, perhaps he could disappear as he was falling through the floor. Arthur was seriously considering the mechanics of such an occurrence when Morgana turned to Merlin, who pulled her into a hug._

_"Hey!" she said happily. She kissed Merlin on the cheek and sat down at the table with them, Arthur blushing a deep shade of scarlet as he scratched the back of his neck. He was going to have to say something, but he had no idea what. What would Merlin think? Would he be angry? Would he be hurt?_

_"Morgana, this is Arthur. Arthur, Morgana."_

_"So," she said brightly, "well done, Merlin." She turned her gaze on Arthur and smiled mischievously while Merlin sipped his drink. "Landing a stripper is quite the coup!"_

_Merlin spit water everywhere._

_Arthur threw up in his mouth a little._

_"What the fuck?" Merlin gaped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Stripper?"_

_"Well, okay, rent boy with stripper tendencies on the side."_

_"I can explain-" Arthur began._

_"And really, Merlin, you don't have to worry, he wasn't that good at it."_

_"I-" Arthur turned to Morgana, mouth open in surprise, "I wasn't?"_

_She patted him on the arm and giggled. "Don't get me wrong, you've got a fantastic body but... well, yeah. Let's just leave it at that. You've got a fantastic body."_

_"Are you implying that my dancing was bad?"_

_"No, darling. I'm telling you that it was bad."_

_"But you all seemed to like it that night!"_

_"You gave it your all like a proper champ, we didn't want to hurt your feelings, that's all. Besides, don't worry, your dick more than made up for things. Made sitting through the dancing worth it in the end. Seriously, nice body, mate."_

_"Merlin, she's deranged. It was only that once, and I-"_

_"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Morgana said with a giggle, "we're all progressive, modern people, open to anything and everything, yeah?"_

_Suddenly Merlin burst out in a violent, full-belly laugh and the two of them jumped in surprise. The brunet threw his head back and positively cackled, then proceeded to double over in laughter as well. Other patrons of the restaurant were staring at them now because Morgana had joined in. Arthur rolled his eyes, a tiny smile playing at his lips._

_"Fine, fine."_

_Morgana beamed, holding her hand out for Arthur to kiss. "Chin up, darling boy."_

_Merlin, in the meanwhile, had fallen out of his chair and was now under their table, still laughing hysterically at the thought of Arthur being a horrible stripper._

"The one time I agree to do a favor for someone and it comes back to bite me in the arse," the blond sighed. "Who would have thought _Morgana_ would have been at that bachelorette party? Of all the luck."

Merlin grinned, peppering Arthur's bare shoulder with wet kisses. "You were so embarrassed. It was adorable and terribly entertaining."

"You were insufferable that week. In. Suffer. Able."

"You deserved every minute of it."

"I still don't know why I had to strip for you," Arthur grumbled.

"Because," Merlin argued, covering Arthur's body with his own, "it was necessary to restore the balance of the world. Random girls had seen you stripdance but I never had. How the hell was that fair?" They each grinned into a kiss, their legs tangling together beneath the sheets. 

"But you made me do it to Madonna's "Lucky Star". How the hell was _that_ fair?"

"All's fair in love and exotic dancing, Arthur. Besides, it was hot."

"You laughed the whole time!"

"Just because it was hilarious didn't mean that it wasn't also hot."

"Ha ha. Well, that was my final performance. From now on any and all dancing that I'll be doing," Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek, nuzzling it sweetly, "is only happening," he paused, then nibbled lightly on the brunet's cheekbone before kissing it, "if it means I'm in your arms." Merlin shivered, the blond now kissing his hair. "Remember?"

Merlin smiled, his eyes falling closed. 

_"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, grinning as Merlin guided his steps carefully. The blond brought his hand to his eyes, feeling nothing but the blindfold he'd allowed Merlin to carefully apply earlier._

_Merlin pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed his hand. "Just a minute, almost there."_

_"I hate surprises, you know this. Besides, you've already done too much for me tonight!"_

_"Too much? It's your birthday, Arthur - the first one I've ever gotten to celebrate with you, and I'll be damned if I won't pamper the hell out of you. Stay here for a moment, don't move."_

_Arthur obliged his boyfriend of two months and tried not to feel too terribly off-balance as he put his hands out for something to hold onto. He jumped when Merlin grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to his lips sweetly._

_"Okay, now. Take it off."_

_He did just that and gasped as the vision flooded back into his eyes. Merlin had turned his bedroom into a sea of flickering light, with dozens of candles of all sorts of shapes and sizes littering every open space. A lone red rose had been placed in the center of the small bed, and soft music filled the room._

_"I was thinking last night that we'd never had a proper dance before. I thought maybe we could change that. If you want to, I mean."_

_"I can't believe you did all of this for me," Arthur whispered, eyes wide as he surveyed the scene before him. "How are you even real?"_

_"I'm not. This is all an illusion," Merlin joked._

_The music was soft and piano-driven; Merlin had a love for classical music that his mother had instilled in him at a very young age and Arthur had begun to grow a little fond of it himself in the short time he and Merlin had been together. His palms were sweating suddenly and his stomach was trembling with spontaneous butteflies that began to dissipate when Merlin pulled him close with a gentle kiss to his hand._

_"Um. Where do you want my hands, Merlin?"_

_"Is that a trick question?"_

_Arthur laughed._

_"Anywhere. And everywhere."_

_Instantly, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck. The brunet smiled again and his own hands found Arthur's waist._

_"Okay, now move."_

_And they did._

_It was slow and a little awkward at first but it didn't take long for them to establish a rhythm that worked for them both. Arthur stepped on Merlin's feet at one point and blushed beet red, murmuring apologies, but Merlin just smiled the whole time. They stayed locked in each other's arms as the music changed tracks three times, moving slowly, sharing touches and the occasional kiss until Arthur rested his head against Merlin's shoulder._

_"You're a natural," Merlin commented._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're doing great. In fact," Merlin whispered, burying his nose in Arthur's hair, "you're doing so well that I think you deserve a reward."_

_Arthur sighed, his hands tangling in Merlin's hair. "Reward, huh?"_

_"Oh, yes."_

_"Sounds serious."_

_Merlin stopped moving and Arthur raised his head with a curious expression on his face._

_"Stay," the brunet whispered. "Don't leave me tonight."_

_Arthur's mouth went dry. The two of them had taken their time in the intimacy department, content to keep things above the waist for the time being. Arthur hadn't wanted to pressure Merlin in any way, and Merlin was grateful for that. Nearly two months of only indulging in kissing and the heaviest of petting had been fantastic, but it was safe to say that they were both ready for something more._

_"I mean," Merlin said softly, "I'm not... I can't promise that I'm ready for... I mean... I just-"_

_"Merlin," Arthur silenced him with a kiss, "I just want to fall asleep in your arms. That will officially make this the best birthday I've ever had. I'd never pressure you."_

_"I know that." Merlin led Arthur to the bed, the two of them sitting down. "But I have something else for you."_

_"I mean it. I would never ever-"_

_"Shhh." Merlin pressed the blond into the mattress, Arthur's heart pounding in his chest when Merlin's mouth latched onto his neck and sucked hard. One of his hands moved to Arthur's shirt, deftly unfastening every button despite the fact that they were shaking. The instant he'd gained access to Arthur's bare chest he kissed every inch of it, Arthur's eyes wide as he arched his back in pleasure._

_"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Merlin against his nipple before licking it. Emboldened, the brunet did something he'd never done before next: he cupped Arthur through his tight jeans, his hand full of the sheer heat and hardness that was just beneath the fabric._

_"Merlin," Arthur panted, "you don't ha-"_

_In a flurry of movement, Merlin managed to release Arthur from his jeans. He stopped lavishing Arthur's chest with kisses and licks and glanced down the blond's body, Arthur's cock now resting hard against his hip._

_"Happy birthday," Merlin whispered as he wrapped his long fingers around Arthur for the very first time and led him into bliss._

Merlin nuzzled against Arthur's chest. "We've not danced like that in a while, you know."

"True. Why is it that every time we try to have a dance we just end up fucking like rabbits?"

"We're insatiable," Merlin commented, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "Speaking of, isn't it your turn to fix breakfast? I'm hungry."

Arthur slid his hands across Merlin's bare back, tracing circles on the expanse of soft skin. "It is my turn but there's only one thing I want this morning. Something sweet."

"Are you referring to my dick?"

"Merlin, of course I wasn't-well, okay yes I _was_ , but I also meant I'm in the mood for something sweet from down at Mith's. Special occasion and all."

Merlin raised his head and looked at Arthur, his eyes serious. "I see. You do realize what this means, yes?"

Arthur narrowed his eyebrows. "I do. I'm not getting out of this bed, I think you should go."

"What makes you think I want to get out of this bed?"

"I went last time!"

"Fine, fine," Merlin grumbled. "Good thing I love you so much."

Arthur beamed and kissed his forehead primly. "Thank you, love."

_Arthur loved Saturday afternoons._

_Then again, how could he not when he and Merlin typically stayed in Merlin's bed all day long on that particular day of the week?_

_This Saturday was a bit different, though, in that Merlin wasn't actually present in said bed at the moment. After their third orgasm of the day Merlin had proclaimed a burning need to walk to Mithian's Bakery down the street for some chocolate croissants._

_Arthur hadn't wanted to let him go but Merlin promised him that he wouldn't be gone more than a few minutes._

_"But you'll have to get dressed," he'd whined as the brunet smirked at him from across the room. "Dressed! I mean, can you imagine that? You? Fully clothed?_ That _body," he gesticulated wildly, "shielded from view? I can't tell you how much that thought horrifies me. It makes my heart hurt. In fact, for every day that you don't spend naked as possible, an angel loses its wings."_

_"That's pretty dramatic."_

_"It's also accurate. In my mind, at least."_

_Chuckling, Merlin raised one eyebrow at him and nodded as he pulled his jeans up his long legs. "Well, as much as it might horrify you, I think the other customers down at Mith's would appreciate it if I were actually dressed. Plus, I do believe public nudity is still against the law."_

_"Please, that body of yours is a national treasure."_

_"Says you," Merlin shot back, blowing him an over-dramatic kiss. He pulled a t-shirt on and then his trainers._

_"Fine, go for your precious pastries. I," Arthur proclaimed dramatically, ducking his head under the blankets and getting comfortable, "shall be here eagerly awaiting your return. Although," he yelled, his arm emerging to point into the air, "I will warn you now that you have ten seconds to get naked again when you walk back into this room and if you don't adhere to those terms I will be sorely irritated and punishment will be doled out."_

_"I love you."_

_Under the blanket, Arthur gasped. His eyes were wide and blinking rapidly and he couldn't breathe and he felt like if he didn't emerge for oxygen he'd surely die of suffocation._

_And happiness._

_Suffo-happiness. That was the word._

_Arthur Pendragon would be the world's first documented victim of Suffo-happiness. It wasn't how he'd envisioned going, either. He'd always reckoned he'd go down in a heroic blaze of glory saving a group of old ladies (and Merlin, of course) from an alien invasion._

_Slowly, he poked his head out of the blanket cocoon he'd fashioned and peered at Merlin. The brunet was standing next to the bed, his expression mirroring Arthur's own; to anyone witnessing the encounter they would have seemed comical in their wide-eyed, slack-jawed wonder. There was an electricity bordering on tension present between them that had never been there before but it wasn't something they wanted to run from. It was welcome, a harbinger of things to come._

_"I do," Merlin whispered._

_Arthur licked his lips then scratched the back of his neck._

_"Is-is that okay? Arthur?"_

_Arthur swallowed, the blanket falling from his body as he sat up. He still did not speak, though, and Merlin's stomach began to churn with nerves. Had he said it too soon? He'd been wanting to say it for a long time now, truth be told. He'd envisioned doing it in so many romantic and over the top ways; as he and Arthur were walking hand in hand in the park, with a tender kiss to Arthur's hair first thing in the morning, in panted and sweat-infused voices after they'd indulged themselves in each other's bodies late at night._

_The time never seemed to feel right, though. So while Merlin had felt it, it had remained deep inside of him. Funny how that when it finally did come out, it came out of it's own volition. Still, the blond was simply staring at Merlin and not speaking and Merlin was feeling more and more like he'd made a big mistake with every second that passed. So, Merlin hung his head and did the only thing he could think of; thankfully it was something he was pretty good at._

_He began to babble._

_"I didn't-you don't have to say it back and I just-I didn't mean to make things weird or anything I just really like what we have and I've never done this before or ever been in this kind of situation you know so really I suppose that I should just stop talking but I can't seem to and I'm sorry and maybe I should just go and I'll be back and then we can pretend I never said anything at all and I'm sorry if it was too soon-"_

_He was interrupted when a firm hand raised his chin so their eyes met. Arthur's expression was serious as he pushed a stray ebony curl away from Merlin's eye and then cupped his face between his warm hands._

_"Do you remember that first night we met, when you asked me about this?" Arthur took Merlin's hand and pressed it against the scar on his chest._

_Merlin nodded, eyes drawn to Arthur's smiling ones._

_"You made me feel cared for, for the first time ever in my miserable life. I fell in love with you in that moment and I've loved you ever since. It killed me to leave you that night. I love you too, Merlin. So much."_

_Wordlessly, Merlin kicked his trainers off and peeled his jeans and t-shirt from his body._

_"What are you doing? Aren't you going to Mithians?"_

_"You just told me that you love me," Merlin dragged Arthur with him under their blankets and held him close. "No way I'm leaving you now."_

"I'm going to die."

"No you aren't."

"I hate you for getting those croissants."

"No you don't."

"I _do_ ," Merlin whined, "why did you let me eat three of them?"

Arthur giggled. "Because you blew me the minute you got back, it was all part of your cunning plan to suck me into submission then make off with the goods while I'm trying to recover from the best blowjob of my life. You're a diabolical mastermind. It was generous of you to leave me a couple, though." 

They were in each other's arms again, the bed littered with napkins and one empty green bakery box. 

"I was feeling generous. So, what should we do today?" Merlin wasn't expected at the photography studio he was interning at today and Arthur had taken the day off from his job at Scarlet Pages in order to ensure that they would be able to spend today together. Arthur turned in Merlin's arms and smiled.

"Anything you want, as long as it involves a pineapple and pepperoni pizza at some point. Although, there is one thing I was thinking we might do?"

"Oh?"

"We've not seen Hunith in a while," the blond said quietly. "I miss her."

Merlin smiled. Arthur and his mother had hit it off the instant they'd met. He'd told Merlin more than once that Hunith made him feel like he belonged to her as much as Merlin did, and that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

"Okay, then. Let's go home." Merlin got out of bed and stretched, making his way to the bathroom. Arthur heard the shower turn on and with a smirk he bounded out of bed himself. 

"Is there a pizza place in Ealdor, Merlin?"

"Yes, there is," Merlin yelled, the shower door sliding shut. He ducked beneath the spray and held still, sighing as the hot water ran in rivulets across his back. A sudden rush of cold air startled him as Arthur came into the shower but the blond quickly negated it by wrapping his arms around Merlin. They stayed like that for a while until Merlin raised his wet head and stared into Arthur's eyes.

"I love my life," he said, "now that you're a part of it." 

Arthur kissed him, the warm water cascading over them both.

"And I love you. Happy anniversary, Merlin."


End file.
